Solum
Solum is the cold, nightly realm aligned with order, and is home to the Ferai. Description A harsh realm without the light of a sun (although it has moonlight) where an eternal winter blankets the ground and freezes the soul. This is a world reminiscent of the mortal Ancient Rome with columns high enough to reach the gods, and arenas to honour the brave and strong, however under the wrath of Chaos, much of the realm is experiencing vicious earthquakes that have shattered the once beautiful realm of Solum. The occupants of this realm are the Ferai. Although fierce and rugged in appearance, the Ferai are fundamentally a good race, aligned with the forces of Order. Scree notes that each king of the Ferai has vast power and strength, but at the height of his power, must sacrifice himself and pass the throne to his heir, or the entire realm will collapse. Further, this is traditionally accomplished using an object called "the Burning Crown." In this realm Jen "learns" her first demon form, based on the Ferai race. Locations in Solum Valley *'Circle of Kings': Where the Solum riftgate to the Nexus lies, and where Jen and Scree first step foot within the realm. It is a circle of large stone monoliths, each daubed with primal artwork depicting the ritualistic ceremony of a King's abdication, The Burning Crown is painted upon one of the stones to support this evidence. *'Jared's Lodge': Once a lodge Jared probably stayed within whilst hunting, it has now been reduced to rubble by Chaos. It is here Jen finds a fragment of Jared's horn. Hunt Lands *'Necropolis:' A large open area with gravestones protruding the earth and tombs engraved into the mountain walls. It is a sacred place that no other Ferai bar the Shaman was permitted to enter, however under Chaos - many did. The temple that stands here shows a large room with shelves, upon each perch a mummified Ferai - possibly past Kings. Here is where Jen encounters Jared for the first time, locked away and imprisoned. City *'Poor Quarters:' A run down section of the city, made all the worse by the constant earthquakes. *'Plaza:' A once beautiful open marketplace back when Solum was ruled by Order. Beautiful architecture similar to Ancient Rome is found here. *'The Great Temple:' It is here Jen first transforms into her Ferai form. *'The Coliseum:' According to Scree, Old Kings would stage hunts here for the public - rituals as cruel as they were spectacular. Devena didn't like the practice and banished it when Herne became King. Since Chaos has ruled, alot of the Coliseum has fallen, however a statue of Abdizur remains (which suggests Abdizur once had great respect in Solum), which Scree possesses in order to battle Belahzur for the first time. *'The Barracks:' Through the barracks, one may enter the Fortress. In times before Herne it looks like the barracks served as a gateway to the Coliseum as well. The Fortress *'Herne Statue:' This area which is illuminated beautifully by the moonlight houses guard rooms and a kitchen, and further along a statue of Herne. Beyond this, underground, lies the Malkai lairs, though it's unlikely they set up shop til after Chaos' grip strangled the land for alot of this area seems to have been built by the Ferai. *'Throne Room:' Heart of the Ferai Court according to Scree. The imposter Devena confronts Jen and Scree for the first time here, sending six heavy duty troops upon them as she flees. *'Devena's Rooms:' Surrounded by archers, it's an almost impenetrable fortress. Creatures found in Solum Although emphasis is upon the Ferai, there are many other animals to be found in the realm of Solum, some of which you will encounter directly, whilst others are harder to find. *Ferai *Malkai *Solum Antelope *Ferai Steed *Wolf *Snow Leopard *Crows Trivia *"The solum (plural, sola) in soil science consists of the surface and subsoil layers that have undergone the same soil forming conditions. " The Realm of Solum corresponds to the classical element Earth. Gallery File:PrimalSolum.jpg|Hunting Land concept art. File:PrimalSolum2.jpg|Concept art depicting the bridge near The Barracks Solum-Concept.jpg|Solum Concept Map Category:Realms